


Dragon Wars-Exodus

by Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin is sold back to slavery, Blue Hawke (Dragon Age), Crossover, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Episode: s04e04 Shadow Warrior, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gay Anakin, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Obi-Wan loves Anakin like a son, Padme refuses the prisoner trade AU, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker/pseuds/Lady_Vasilisa_Skywalker
Summary: When faced with the decision of prisoner trade, Padme refuses, stating that it will end the war. As a result, Anakin Skywalker is never seen again.Two years later, a young Human Mage named Marian Hawke meets a former Qunari Saarebas, Anakin Skywalker, who is on the run from the Qunari.She accepts his company and unknown to her, he would help her in her adventures in Kirkwall.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had this bunny plot hopping in my head for ages and only now, I was able to write it.
> 
> Listened to Mage Pride from Dragon Age II. AU of Shadow Warrior from the Clone Wars 2008 TV Series.

40th Year of Dragon Age

Hawke Estate, Thedas

Cassandra Pentaghast looked into the book as she then looked back at Varric Tethras, the story-teller and Hawke's companion. She had been searching for Hawke ever since the war broke out.

"You wrote that a former Human Saarebas was one of the Champion's companions. And he was in love with the former Qunari Mage," Cassandra said.

"Seeker, if it was not true, I would not write it," Varric said.

"So, tell me what happened with that slave, and the day the Champion met him," Cassandra asked.

"It all began on the mysterious planet of Naboo, where Separatists, who were fighting for independence, attacked the locals. Anakin Skywalker, or Skyguy, was on the Republic side of the war that raged across the galaxy. Their goal was to restore peace. Anakin was captured by the Separatists, and General Grievous, a cyborg monster who was responsible for countless Jedi deaths, by the Republic. Count Dooku, or Darth Tyrannus, offered Senator Padme Amidala to exchange the prisoners if she was to get Skyguy back. That's where our story begins," Varric spoke.

29th Year of Dragon Age

Naboo

Padme Amidala Nabberie of Naboo was deciding between refusing and accepting the prisoner trade. Her husband, Anakin Skywalker was captured. At the same time, General Grievous being brought to justice could mean the end of the war.

In the end, she decided that she would follow her head and allow the Jedi to rescue her husband later. The war needed to be ended, as many people were suffering and Grievous was the key to the end.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept the trade," she said with sorrow in her tone

"But Padme, he is our friend!" Jar Jar Binks said to her, as he was desperate to save Anakin.

"With Grievous captured, we could win the war. I am so sorry, but this is too big oppotunity to be missed. It must be seized," Padme spoke, finally decided on the prisoner trade.

 _"I'm so very sorry Ani,"_ she thought as she contacted Count Dooku, who said: "Senator, I trust that a right choice was made."

"I'm sorry, but I decline the prisoner trade," Padme said firmly.

"Very well then. You can have Grievous, but it shall avail you nothing," Dooku smirked as the hologram turned off.

Padme brushed off the words, believing that Dooku was tricking her. She decided to contact the Jedi to inform them of the incident and her decision of not trading the prisoners.

_"How could you allow Dooku have Anakin and refuse the trade? We could capture Grievous any other time. But this..." began Obi-Wan Kenobi, but was cut off by Padme. He was very upset with Padme and hoped that she could do better by accepting the trade.  
_

"Master Kenobi, this is our only chance to end the war for once and for all. We can get Anakin back soon enough, as soon as war..." she began, but she was the one who was cut off this time by the angry Negotiator.

_"We'll search for Anakin immediately and get him back. I am very disappointed in you, Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said with a snarl in his tone as the hologram turned off._

_"He did care for Anakin. Ani, please be alright, wherever you are," she thought as she shed tears._

Unfortunately for her, she would not hear from Anakin for a very long time. But if they did meet again, he would be very angry with her.

 

40th Year of Dragon Age

Hawke Estate, Thedas

"Now, that's where the prologue for Skyguy ends. Unknown to the Senator, the Jedi and the Republic, Anakin Skywalker was taken to our world. Thedas is in Unknown Regions, a section that is known to be a dangerous and unexplored one as Anakin said once," Varric paused.

"Surely a prisoner trade would have been done and this Grievous would have been captured at the later date," Cassandra protested.

"Grievous was known to run away like a coward that he was and capturing him was easier said than done. But, we would not find out the outcome of her refusal until one fortunate meeting. But that is the part of the story that I'm going to recount," Varric said.

"Tell me, what happened next? When did you and the Champion meet the former Hero with No Fear?" Cassandra asked.

"Now that you mention it," Varric said as he looked at Cassandra then continued: "Count Dooku sold Anakin back into slavery. You see, Seeker, Anakin Skywalker was once a slave, before he became this badass Jedi. He had once become a slave to the people that were crueller than the one, that owned him and his mother, before he left her behind, as at least Watto, the Toydarian had some kindness. But I and Hawke would meet Skyguy soon enough..."

 

31st Year of Dragon Age

Wounded Coast, Thedas

It was early morning on the Wounded Coast near Kirkwall. Marian Hawke and her companions were walking along with the path. Marian was the eldest daughter of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell.

Marian Hawke's family, Amell, used to be a wealthy long time ago. Until the tragedies began to strike. First, Revka Amell's daughter was a Mage and the mother was heard weeping in the streets as her child was taken away to the Circle, never to be seen again. In 9:05 Dragon, Aristide's treasured daughter Leandra shamed her parents by eloping with the apostate Malcolm Hawke and running away to Ferelden, where she had Marian, Bethany and Carver.

Gamlen was left to take care of the aging Lord and Lady Amells. Aristide eventually forgave his daughter and created a will that stated that Leandra and her children were to inherit the estate, while Gamlen was to live on a stipend, controlled only by his sister. Yet when he and his wife finally passed away, Gamlen kept the will a secret and became the new de facto Amell lord. Leandra failed to return home for her parents' funeral because she had recently given birth to her young children, Bethany and Carver.

He spent the fortune by gambling, whoring and drinking, which led him to sell the manor to pay off the debts and was forced to live in his hovel in Lowtown. Leandra, Marian and Carver had to live with him, as he lost all the fortune and the manor. Marian and Carver worked for mercenaries. Sadly, Bethany was killed, while escaping from Lothering.

Now, Marian prepared for the expedition into the Deep Roads, as she hoped that the treasures would help her get their family estate back. She helped people around while meeting new people.

She met Anders the Apostate Grey Warden, Varric Tethras the Story-teller who nicknamed people he knew, Merril the Dalish Elf Mage, Isabella the former Captain, Fenris the former Elven Slave and Aveline Vallen, who was the captain of the city guard.

However, she had a feeling that there were more people that were to join her merry band of misfits. Just that morning, she found the letter, that talked about meeting at the Wounded Coast. The sender did not say their name, which made Marian already like the whole matter, as she felt the mystery about the matter. Also, it was written in blood, not an ink.

Not to mention, they were going to check up on the Tal-Vashoth, as they could have refilled that cave since more Qunari abandoned the Qun as each day passed. So, she, Anders, Varric and Merrill (She loved to hang out with her fellow Mages), went to the Wounded Coast.

 

As they arrived, Varric commented: "I get the feeling that it's going to be interesting, Hawke."

"I know. I just wonder who could send the letter writen by blood.

"Look, the blood trails. Ohhh, it can lead us to the sender. Let's follow the trail," Merril said as she pointed at the bloody trail. Soon, they discovered the body of the Qunari.

"A kill, Daisy. That dead Qunari's blood is the trail," Varric said as he pointed at the trail

Marian whistled as the Mabari Hound appeared. "Sniff the blood on the sand and lead us to the one, who killed the Qunari," she said.

The Hound sniffed the corpse as it then growled. It ran off into the distance as Marian and her companions followed the hound.

Then, it stopped as it barked at the figure in the distance. It turned around and walked to the Hound. When it got closer, it whined it pity. Marian saw why her Hound did that.

The figure was a male Human, who had blond curly hair. His face was closed off by the mask, his lips were stitched and he wore only the black leather skirt and boots. His right arm was a metal one. He wielded a spear and blood dripped from him, which meant that he was in battle.

"I see that your Hound has found me," he said with a struggle because of the threads in his lips.

"Are you the one that sent the letter?" Marian asked first.

"Why did you use the blood as an ink?" Merrill asked secondly.

"And why the hell a Qunari was after you?" Varric asked lastly.

"I suspect that it was Ashaad, or a Scout. I used blood from one of my wounds, while writing it with a feather. And yes, I am..." the stranger spoke, but was interrupted when a voice was heard.

"Te'tha! Bas and Saarebas!"

"Arm yourselves, we've got company!" the stranger exclaimed as he unsheathed his spear.

The group of Qunari appeared. One of them, who wielded a sword and wore helmet exclaimed: "Vinek kathas!"

"If Qunari are after you, then we'll help!" Marian exclaimed as she took out her staff.

The stranger nodded as he charged onto Qunari group and pierced one of them with his spear: "I will never be your slave again!" he shouted as he struck another Qunari down.

"The slave? We're dealing with a former Qunari here," Varric remarked.

"We'll find out, as soon as we are done with them," Marian said as she blasted another Qunari with her frost spell.

"That's all of them, right?" Merrill asked as the last of the Qunari was killed by the Dragon, that joined the battle. It roared as Anakin approached and petted her.

Then, Marian saw that the stranger stood on the spot as he focused on something. Then he sheated his spear as he said: "No more of them are coming. But I need to be on the move, or find the safe place."

"You can live with me in my clinic. You'll be safe there," Anders said.

"Any place where the Qunari will not look for me, I'll stay," the stranger said.

"By the way, what is your name?" Marian asked.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, the former Saarebas and Jedi Knight. Now a Tal-Vashoth on the run," Anakin replied as he bowed to them.

"Nice to meet you, Anakin. I am Marian Hawke and these are my friends, Anders, Merrill and Varric. I've got others to introduce you to," Marian said as she bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you too. Now, why don't you take me to that clinic?" Anakin asked.

"Of course. I'll take you there and have you treated. I'll even get you robes," Anders said. Anakin nodded as he smiled.

"Let's get out of here before more of those horn-heads show up to kill Skyguy. And don't try to smuggle that Dragon into Kirkwall," Varric said as they departed.

"I will return to her, once she finishes cremating the Qunari corpses. After all, once the Qunari dies, it's not their body anymore," Anakin retorted.

"Okay then," Varric said.

 

In Anders' Clinic, Marian watched as Anders put Anakin into slumber using magic, removed the threads and healed the holes. Now, there were scars, where the thread was. Anders also scanned Anakin and shook his head.

"He's also blind. I have no idea how, but Justice tells me that a power in Anakin helps him to compensate for his disability. There is also a scar slashed across his right eye," he said.

"So he will be able to fight, even with his condition?" Marian asked.

"I will be. I was blinded by vile dark powers. I don't want to talk about it, as I still suffer nightmares, even to this day," Anakin said as he awoke. A tear fell from his eye.

"It is alright. You can talk with us, when right time comes. We want to help you," Marian said as she approached Anakin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Marian. Your help will be needed in my search for a friend of mine," Anakin replied as he placed his metal hand on hers as sign of a friendship.

"You can stay here if you are worried about the Qunari," Anders said.

"I'll help around, if necessary. I thank you for helping me leave, as it was the fifth scouting force I killed this week. I also had to kill the Tal-Vashoth that appeared, save for the one, who told me about you," Anakin explained.

"That non-agressive one? Guess your mercy towards him attracted Skyguy's attention and now, his favor," Varric noted.

Anakin was silent for a moment as he then said, while looking at Marian: "The letter was only hope for me to find assistance in the matter. Finding my friend is crucial for me."

"Give us a signal when you find your friend and they are in trouble," Marian replied.

"How about he comes to the Hanged Man for rumors from time to time? They could help, if one of Qunari is his friend," Varric said as he joined the conversation once again.

"Thank you, Varric. First, I will have to adapt to this place, getting introduced to others, then search for my friend," Anakin replied as he smiled. The scars did not ruin it and Marian nearly made a comment that Anakin was a Prince Charming, when he smiled. Apart from being having peaceful personality, Marian liked to joke in situations where the humor fit.

"No problem. I will come and see you both soon enough," she said as she, Varric and Merril left the Clinic.

 

40th Year of Dragon Age

Hawke Estate, Thedas

"So, that was the day when Hawke and I met Anakin Skywalker, the former Saarebas on the run," Varric said as he looked at Cassandra.

"I like the lengths that he had to go to get the Champion's attention for his plight. Just by hearing the tale, I am impressed on his strength as a warrior with such cunning," Cassandra remarked.

"That's not all, Seeker. He had the Force. It is similar in Magic, but it is somewhat different from the latter. Skyguy is the Chosen One, the one to restore the balance to the Force. However, that prophecy was fulfilled not by him. Soon you will find out why. Now, I will tell you about his search for a Qunari Mage, that needed his, and soon, our help," Varric said.


	2. Proper introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian introduces rest of her merry band of misfits to Anakin, then finds him a home.
> 
> Meanwhile, Palpatine plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the Dragon that Anakin tamed only appears in Act II of Dragon Age II, but let's just say that he discovered Dank Cave, that is found on the Wounded Coast after he escaped from the destroyed Qunari Dreadnaught.
> 
> After nearly four months after I initially discontinued the story, I decided to revive this one. I am also writing the alternate version of this fic.

_"Few days after Hawke met Anakin Skywalker, she introduced the rest of her band of misfits, as she calls us. Needless to say, it was very interesting."-The Champion of Kirkwall by Varric Tethras._

 

The evening Anakin came to Anders' Clinic, he meditated, as he did between battles against the Qunari, Tal-Vashoth and bandits that were foolish to try to scavenge the battlefield.

Any blades, spears and shields were buried with the dead, before he cremated the bodies, using the wood he gathered and fire from his companion, a female Dragon. As Saarebas, he wore a collar, that sadly for the Qunari, did not suppress the Force. Anakin theorised that Qunari had never even heard about the Force, as he often meditated, between being forced to eat and be with rest of Saarebas. Qunari ignored him because of this and he was nicknamed by them as Taashath, which translated as Calm. Once he escaped from the shipwreck he used the Force on the chains to break them. Then, he broke the collar, using the Force as well. Also, it helped him to navigate, as Anakin was tortured by Dooku using the Force Lightning before being sold off to the horned brutes. He took the spear from the Ashaad, who was killed during the shipwreck of the Qunari Dreadnaught.

He was still mad at Qunari for how they treated their Mages and all the brainwashing, but he was relieved that he was free from Dark Side, as he realized that his life as the Jedi was a privileged one. During his time as the Saarebas, he learned self-control and swore that he would never allow the negative emotions to control him again. He now wanted to focus on positive ones, while keeping in check the negative ones. Also, he swore that he would only use abilities that matched the situation and not Force-Choke anyone, even if he was angry.

He remembered that at one time, he used the Force to deflect one of the spears and throw it back at the sender, killing him instantly. Another Qunari was killed when Anakin infused his spear with the Force and pierced the Qunari Warrior. That ability was going to come in handy, in case any Sith found him here. Or if Jedi found him, he would challenge them to a duel.

Anakin remembered that he calmed a reek and rode it in Geonosis Arena, so he looked for a creature, that could accompany him in his journey. While searching the Wounded Coast for possible treasures, like money, so he could go to Kirkwall and buy armour, he found a cave, where giant spiders and a Dragon resided. He killed the spiders and used the Force to tame the winged beast. He took the treasure and planned to use it to buy gear, once he reached Kirkwall.

His Dragon stayed in the Cave when she was not helping her companion battle the Qunari. She fed on the bodies of Tal-Vashoth, as they were feral to her companion. She did not attack unless Anakin was in danger.

Anakin stayed on the Wounded Coast until he heard from a Tal-Vashoth about a human Mage, who battled Tal-Vashoth and investigated the deal between the Dwarf named Javaris and the Arishok. Anakin spoke with Javaris, as talking with the Arishok would be a very bad idea.

He learned of her name and proceeded to write a letter of a meeting on the Wounded Coast. He hoped that it would be a peaceful one, but a Qunari Scout found him, before the battle.

Anakin showed them at least one power that he wielded. He feared that he would be hated by his new friends. He was to meet the rest of Marian's band of misfits.

But he had no idea that while he would be accepted and cared by most of the band, he would be best friends with one particular companion, who had suffered the same ordeal as he had during his childhood.

 

Now, he was in a safe place, while he searched for a Qunari Mage that he mentioned when he met Marian on the Wounded Coast.

He could feel the whereabouts of the Qunari Compound and swore that he would steer clear of the docks unless he would be walking at night or was with Marian.

He did not want to burden his friends with his troubles, yet. At the same time, he knew that he had to tell his secrets to his new friends, as hiding feelings nearly destroyed his life.

Additionally, he was lonely. He had enough time to reflect and realized that his relationship was rushed and Padme deserved someone better than him. He hoped that this new life would allow him to continue a relationship with a certain Qunari Mage, who was near him at night. That was the reason why he was searching for her, as he didn't find her on the Wounded Coast days after the shipwreck.

Now, he had to adapt to a life of freedom, as the Force whispered to him that the Qunari would eventually give up chasing him and leave him alone.

The next morning, he awoke to smell of food. He looked into the distance as he saw Anders cook a soup. He also saw people in the room.

"Morning, Anders," Anakin said with a yawn in his voice as he sat up to stretch.

"Morning, my friend. Here is something to eat," Anders replied as he passed the bowl of soup. Anakin used both of his hands to levitate the bowl without spilling the contents. "Is that magic? I had never seen a person levitate an object before," Anders commented as he saw this.

"I don't have any magic. It is the Force. And fortunately, those damned horn-heads could not suppress it, so I could meditate for hours," Anakin replied as he drank the soup hungrily. He did not eat for the last few days, so he would eat anything that he would find tasty.

"It seems that we've got a lot to talk about. By the way, Marian is arranging a meeting in the Hanged Man. It's in the Lowtown, a place where Qunari would surely not look for you," Anders said as he went on to check with his patients. There were also Mages, who were hiding from the Chantry.

"I know. I am looking forward to meeting the rest of the band. Can't wait," Anakin said.

"Of course. You will have soon enough more friends on this world. We will meet up with them soon enough," Anders agreed.

"Then it's settled. I'll be preparing for a meeting, give a signal to Varric," Anakin said.

"Of course. Rest now and catch your breath. You still look very worn out," Anders said.

The former Jedi nodded as he returned to his bed rest. He needed to have his eyes treated and recover his strength. So, he relaxed, as he felt his Force healing him from within.

 

That night, he had a vision, but unfortunately, it was shrouded in the mist. He could see himself kissing a male human and the appearance reminded him of someone, who used to be with him, before his departure from the Order.

Anakin saw that the vision showed him that his eyes were healed, which meant that the Force was now healing his eyes.

He wanted to be finally able to see on his own and not using the Force. For now, he would wear the mask to hide his blind eyes.

 

On the next day, there were not a lot of patients and Anders was free to go with Anakin to the Hanged Man. A suit of armour was hanging upside down, which earned the pub its name.

As they entered the inn, a lot of people were at the tables. They were drinking their sorrows in whatever drink the pub had. Anakin recalled sneaking out for a drink in the bar during his teen years, before the Clone Wars to cool off and relax for a bit.

"Seems like you were a normal teen, despite living away from the family. I have to yet hear more about the Jedi," Anders remarked. Anakin was not sure if Anders would like that.

At the bar stood a woman, who had brown skin, black hair and the pirate outfit. She also had two daggers with her. She turned to him and said:

"What a charming man you brought here Hawke," she said with a smile.

"Isabella, it seems that you are getting introduced to your new friend early than I wanted," Marian was heard saying from behind.

"Really? It seems that your introduction is already starting," Isabella replied.

"They are waiting. You and Anders are the ones that are late actually," Marian said as she pointed to the stairs that she went to.

"Force, coming!" Anakin yelled as he followed her to the room, where Varric lived. It was a room with a table, chairs and a double bed in the corner of the pub. Varric, Merril, Anders and Marian were already there along with Marian's Dog.

Isabella was already there along with other people that Anakin had to be introduced to.

"There you are, Skyguy. Well, Hawke, let the introduction begin?" Varric asked.

"Of course. Aveline, Isabella, Carver, Fenris, this is Anakin Skywalker. I, Anders, Merril and Varric rescued him from the Qunari," Marian said as Anakin bowed to them.

"So, you are the handsome man that Hawke rescued from the Qunari," Isabella said.

"Sounds like you needed help," Aveline commented.

"I did. It is nice to meet you all," Anakin said.

"He also has powers that we don't know. He tamed a Dragon on the Wounded Coast and it helped us," Anders said.

"It's a she since she can fly," Anakin noted. Varric whistled as he was amused already.

"You are a mage," Fenris snarled.

"I am not. I have a power that can be abused by the Sith, the Dark Side users. But I am on the Light Side, after self-reflection. So I don't abuse the power for my own means. Plus, I wield a spear, not a staff, so I am not a Mage," Anakin explained as he showed the sword.

"You Mages say that. Then you turn to Blood Magic for your own ends," Fenris retorted.

"What makes me any different? I am a Spirit Healer and he has powers that we begin to see in action. Anakin, will you show us one of your powers?" Marian asked.

"I will, but first, I have to tell him that I am not a Mage, as I wanted to make a good first impression with my new friends," Anakin replied.

"Good idea, Skyguy," Varric remarked.

"Now, what makes you think that I am a Mage?" Anakin asked as he then turned to the Elf.

"Because you have powers that can be abused by the mages. And I have seen that," Fenris replied.

"First of all, he used powers that didn't need a staff. I saw him do that," Marian began.

"Secondly, I wield a spear. I hide my powers in order of not being detested by others. I need more efforts than this to show Fenris that I am not evil," Anakin finished.

Fenris was silent as he was wondering if he needed to stay, or not. In the end, he chose to stay to listen to the conversation. He would choose the words carefully this time as he didn't want to tick off the supposed Mage.

"That went well, almost," Anakin said as he took out his spear to wipe it with the cloth.

"It is his background. He was a former slave to a Mage. The markings on his body are because of the ritual that Danarius had done to him, before Fenris escaped," Marian explained.

"I see. I feel very sorry for him already. But the fact that he hates Mages even if they are good ones worries me. His hatred is misplaced," Anakin commented.

They remained in the pub, until the evening had sent everyone in their company home. They took liking to Anakin and Varric told the former Jedi that he would be keeping an eye on the rumors, as the job they were going to do was to rescue the Viscount's son. Aveline handed him a poster, that told him about the work. Anakin told them that he would show his powers on the mission, to which Marian agreed.

"I will meet up with you here tomorrow morning, before we'll be doing the rescue mission," Anakin agreed as he put away his spear.

"It's settled then. I'll lead Anakin to his new home and then come here to go to the Viscount's keep the next morning," Marian said as they departed back to their homes.

 

Across Marian's house, there was a safehouse that Anakin liked, as he wanted to remain in hiding and explore when the time was right. First, he would get used to a new home and then prepare for his mission. So, he looked around and got the broom to sweep the dust. He already had a bedroll and some food to last for a week. Then he would spend money that he gathered from the cave, where he found the Dragon. He got something to wear, now that Anders gave him robes.

"Still afraid that Qunari are on your tail?" Marian asked.

"Somewhat. But I can't let the fear to control me, as I still cannot believe that I could have fallen to the Dark Side," Anakin lamented.

"I still wish to learn about this Force and if there is a chance," Marian said.

"If you have it. I still will explain about it in the near future. But be warned, where I was trained, I have bad memories of it. But, my Master was the relief for me," Anakin said.

"Master?" Marian asked, wondering if he was referring to a slave owner.

"My teacher. If not for him, then I would fall to the Dark Side much quicker. It was his love that held me in the Light," Anakin replied.

"I would love to meet him at some point. He sounds like a nice guy," Marian remarked.

"I have no doubt that he's looking for me, even if two years had passed, because I fear that the war is still ongoing, even if Grievous was captured."

_"Anakin," a familiar voice spoke, which took Marian off-guard._

"Maker, who is that?" she asked.

_"It is I, Qui-Gon," the voice replied as the spirit of a man appeared._

"I am glad to see you again, even two years after our last meeting on Mortis, Master," Anakin said.

_"Which one of them was his teacher?" Marian thought as she listened further._

_"I saw what you underwent and you have strength and resilience, where others would over wise have submitted to such treatment. And I know your hatred towards them, and your quest to save your friend. I saw how you had changed, thanks to two years of being with them," Qui-Gon said. This gave Marian an impression that the spirit watched over Anakin._

"I need to contact Obi-Wan, as he needs to know where I am and how I am faring," Anakin spoke as he held his spear in his hands.

_"I will help you to contact Obi-Wan. Focus, and speak the words. I will make sure that he hears them," Qui-Gon said as he faded away._

"Alright," he said as he breathed in and out. Then he spoke: "Obi-Wan, please hear my voice. I'm alright and free. I do hope that we will meet again. I miss you very much. Now, I have to return to my new home and rest, before the struggles and missions. Panahedan, Kadan."

"Nice. I guess he will know where you are," Marian remarked.

"That would take ages before he would find me. Let's get some shuteye, before the rescue mission. I know the Wounded Coast like the back of my hand, so I will help you in rescuing the Viscount's son," Anakin replied.

"That's at least better than nothing. Let's rest, before we go. We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Marian said as they went back to their homes. Indeed, a long day awaited them tomorrow.

 

On Corusant, Obi-Wan was preparing for the night's rest. It was two years since his former Padawan vanished. He missed Anakin very dearly and was worried about him. He still was angry at Padme of not telling the Jedi before refusing the prisoner trade. Even the Jedi Council didn't trust her anymore, as they were disappointed that they allowed a senator to be near him. They requested that she was to divorce him as they believed that Anakin was dead.

He did have dreams of Anakin wielding a spear and wearing a mask. He was battling the near-human beings, who had horns and were taller than him. He used the Force to battle them and combined it with the unknown power to battle his enemies. The city appeared to be primitive, as there were no signs of technology there.

Then he heard in his mind: _"Obi-Wan, please hear my voice. I'm alright and free. I do hope that we will meet again. I miss you very much. Now, I have to return to my new home and rest, before the struggles and missions. Panahedan, Kadan."_

_"Was that Anakin? And what kind of language did he speak?" Obi-Wan thought as he mused._

_"Obi-Wan," he heard a familiar voice._

"Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan spoke as his former Master appeared.

_"It's good to see that you didn't forget me, even after Mortis._

"I'm glad to see you again. I wanted to ask you, how is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

_"Anakin is alright and safe, but he is on another world called Thedas. My former Master took him there after Senator Amidala refused the prisoner trade. For two years, Anakin was the prisoner to the race known as the Qunari. They are into technology, as they have warships, but they fear magic. Anakin was their Saarebas, or 'Dangerous Thing' . But eventually, they called him Taashath, 'Calm', as he meditated and planned his escape in silence. He has strength and resilience, where others would have submitted to the Qun, the religion of the Qunari. And he has changed drastically. He even learned their language, as Panahedan means farewell, while Kadan means where the heart lies. With that, he referred to your relationship as brothers," Qui-Gon began._

Obi-Wan motioned for his former Master to continue.

_"He was able to escape just recently when the Qunari were to get their relic, but a thief stole it. The Qunari took out her ship, but the storm hit theirs, stranding both parties in the process. Anakin escaped and found the help in the unlikely source. Now, he has to survive and adapt to a life of freedom, while changing the fate of Thedas in the long run," Qui-Gon finished._

"I'm glad to hear that he's alright. I miss him, very badly. I felt that I failed him horribly, the moment I found out that Senator Amidala refused the prisoner trade," Obi-Wan said.

_"You haven't failed Anakin, Obi-Wan. I will watch over him and his new friends while helping him rescue a very important person, whose destiny is more than of being Saarebas. She will see that freedom has the comfort of its own," he said._  


"If he finds her first. I hope that he will be alright. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan spoke.

_"You too, I foresee that within the matter of years, there will be nothing remaining of Senator Amidala's relationship with Anakin, as the new one will take its place, It will be Maraas, or Nothing, once Anakin finds a person that would love him," Qui-Gon said as he faded._

Obi-Wan was relieved to know that Anakin was still alive and well, even though he was on the run. Plus, Qui-Gon said that Anakin would pursue a new relationship soon enough. His former Master's words were enough to confirm that Anakin had a hard time as the prisoner of the Qunari and Obi-Wan didn't want to imagine how Anakin endured two years of being the prisoner. He knew that his former Padawan had the strength and resilience.

Padme came back to her senses once the news of Anakin going MIA broke out. She applied for the divorce, stating that her husband could be dead and she was in the relationship with another senator at this point.

Obi-Wan chuckled to himself about Padme's reaction, if she were to find out that Anakin was alive and was in a relationship with someone else now. But first, he would have to wait, as Qui-Gon said that it was the matter of days, before the mission that would be known as "Shepherding Wolves" would take place.

But now, he had a war to fight and win, as Ahsoka was gone to the stars. She was accused of murdering Letta Turmond, the person behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple.

He helped her escape and she told him that she would be searching for Anakin and help him. He now hoped that she would use the Force to find her former Master and join him on Thedas to help him survive the hard times, as he was on the run. 

He also didn't know that a person from Anakin's time as Padawan was also to join Anakin.

 

Chancellor Palpatine was still plotting. He was unhappy that Dooku sold the apprentice he desired to have, because of one Senator acting out of duty and refusing the prisoner trade. Unfortunately for her, nothing changed, as the Clone Wars still continued, despite Grievous being a pile of the scrap metal now.

But, a year ago, he felt the anguish in the Force itself. It came from an Elven woman, who hated humanity and seeking a better life for her people because they were slaves to the humans. Her strength and usage of the Force were impressive.

So, Palpatine turned his eyes on the Elven Warden, who fought against the Blight. He decided that once the Blight was over, he would contact her and make her his apprentice. She would be much better than Dooku and Anakin combined.

Now, the Blight was over and she vanished from the public eye. But not from the Force, he thought as he then used the Force to narrow her whereabouts down. It pointed to the home outside of Denerim. Perfect, he thought. Now, he would contact her and sway her further to make her his apprentice to depose Dooku.

And if all went well, the Jedi would be wiped out and the Galaxy would be ruled by the Sith.

 

_"The Champion got Anakin Skywalker a new home, while his former Master learned of his whereabouts. But, it would be a long time before they would reunite. Also, Skyguy had a new mission, rescue his friend and secure his freedom. The darkness plotted against Anakin in the background. And I assure you, we were not going to abandon Anakin, in case a Sith apprentice would appear to go after the Chosen One of the Force."-Champion of Kirkwall by Varric Tethras  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's planned class is Force Mage, combining both Force and Magic. I know that there is a Mage spec called Force Mage in DA II, but Force Mage in this story will be Anakin's class, so Anakin is a Mage as well.
> 
> I will also warn you that I am not Anidala fan, so expect Anakin have relationship with someone else. And I have a habit of either breaking Padme and Anakin up, and/or pair the Chosen One with someone else from the beginning.
> 
> Coming up-The Unbidden Rescue


End file.
